Write ALL the drabbles!
by FranHatesFrogs
Summary: Reader insert stories are the best and there can never be enough of them.
1. Fran

_I love reader insert stories, so I decided to try my hand at some of my own (:. I have no set amount of drabbles I want to do, so I'll probably just keep going until I run out of ideas!_

_There probably won't be anything too bad in here, but rated T just to be safe, as it's inevitable there may be swearing eventually with the Varia/Gokudera._

_Feel free to send requests! No really, if you don't suggest characters I'll just keep writing my favourites. Although, that is like half the cast.._

_Anyway, enjoy!_

* * *

><p>"Stupid Bel," you grumble, pulling the last knife from your arm. So you'd stepped on his mink's tale, you had apologised! Besides, it wasn't your fault the stupid thing had been sleeping outside your bedroom door.<p>

You pause at one of the mirrors in the hall to review the damage. Little rivulets of blood were trickling down your arm.

"You're bleeding," drawls a familiar voice. You turn to find Fran, hands tucked in pockets, watching you with a blank expression.

"I noticed," you reply curtly, walking past him. He follows you to the bathroom, watching as you begin to clean your wounds. You hiss through your teeth in pain.

"Let me." He tugs the cloth from your hands, taking over dabbing the knife wounds. He then bandages them, despite your protests that it isn't necessary. "There, all done."

He leans forward and kisses the first bandage on your arm.

"Fran, what are you doing?" You flush a little.

"Kissing them better."

He kisses the next, and the next, until he's up at your shoulder. He places a soft kiss on the curve of your shoulder bone.

Then he raises his head and looks you in the eye, face mere centimetres from yours. Moving slowly forward he presses a soft kiss to your lips.

"What was that one for?" you whisper.

"Because I wanted to."


	2. Squalo

"VOI! Woman! That hurt!"

"Oh shush," you scolded, continuing to brush Squalo's silver locks. "It's not my fault they get so matted."

You were propped on the edge of the sofa, knees apart, Squalo sitting on a cushion between them. You loved brushing the commander's hair. It gave you an excuse to run your hand through the silky strands.

"VOIII!"

"Sorry," you grinned, stroking his scalp as a means of apology. You set the brush down and buried your fingers into his hair, messaging the side of his head. Squalo made a soft noise in the base of his throat, laying back against you. Once he was relaxed you reached for the brush again.

A hand darted out and grabbed your wrist. Squalo tiled his head back and looked up at you.

"Who said you could stop?"


	3. Bel

"Be-el."

You and said prince were sprawled out on his large bed. His arms were folded behind his head. Your right arm was curled above your head, the other resting on your stomach. There was little distance between your bodies.

"Whaaat~?" he sang back.

"I'm bored."

It was a hot day and you had retreated into the shade of his room from the heat. There was nothing to do and the boredom was pressing down heavily on you, the heat making you groggy and slow.

Bel said nothing, but lazily stretched his arms up above him before returning to his original position. You flopped on to your stomach and looked at him. You couldn't tell if he were looking at you from under his fringe or not, but if he was he made no move to acknowledge you. You lazily blew on his fringe, making it flicker but not revealing his eyes.

He gave you a light jab with one of his knives, but his movements were slow and lazy, lacking enthusiasm. Then he held the arm closest to you up. You scooted forward, resting your head on his chest. He let the arm curl around you, fingers stroking lazy patterns on your back. He had abandoned his sweater today in favour of a loose fitting t-shirt and you could feel the skin of his arm beneath your neck.

You yawned, letting your hand run along his side.

"Ushishishi~ Stop it, that tickles."

You continued until Bel pulled your wrists together and pinned them above you.

"The prince said to stop," he grinned, pressing his face into your neck. Each exhale of air tickled over your skin. Now Bel's fingers danced along your ribs, made you writhe beneath him. You screamed out for him to stop, thrashing for escape, breathless with laughter. When he did stop he pressed a quick kiss against the side of your face. His arm wrapped itself around your waist and tugged you closer, his chin setting upon your shoulder.

"Now shush," he murmured. "The prince is sleepy."

You smiled and relaxed into his embrace. Lazy summer days were the best.

* * *

><p><em>I like to think Bel's a secret cuddler. Actually, I like to think most of the Varia are secret cuddlers. Beneath their fierce shells they really only want to be held and loved! And to kill people..<em>


	4. Squalo ii

Usually you didn't mind missions that ran on for days. Being in the Varia usually led to fancy hotels with big, soft beds – plushy pillows and soft sheets, thick blankets and a mattress you sank into. But there were times when business led you to horrid, run down areas where the hotels were, to put it bluntly, quite shit.

You were in one of said shit hotels currently, twisted into a ball beneath the thin blanket and shivering fiercely. No matter how tightly you curled into yourself you couldn't seem to get warm.

From across the room you could hear Squalo's soft breathing and you envied his ability to sleep in such conditions. Rolling over, you stare at the outline of his form. The curtains are ragged and threadbare and whatever pale moonlight there is filters through them, illuminating Squalo's silver hair. You can see the shape of his rising and falling chest through the blanket. You make up your mind.

Stumbling from the bed, you drag the blanket with you and wrap it around your shoulders. You creep across the room, moving softly over the wooden floorboards. You're almost at the other's bed when:

"Voi," he murmurs tiredly, not opening his eyes. "What're you doing?"

You freeze helplessly, blanket draped around your shoulders and body shivering.

"I'm cold," you reply softly.

The shark's eyes glide open. They regard you for a moment before he draws back the blanket, offering you the place beside him. You all but leap onto the bed, spreading your blanket on top of his own to offer a double barrier from the cold before snuggling down into Squalo's chest.

"Thanks," you smile into his skin.

Squalo says nothing, but wraps his arms around you and tugs you closer.


	5. Yamamoto

You storm violently into the room, kicking the door shut behind you. You're having a bad day and Gokudera has just made it worse with his bickering and insults. You're fucking pissed off and you just want to hit someone, get in a fight or something just to let the steam off. You consider seeking Hibari down when you hear a familiar chuckle.

"Hi," Yamamoto smiles at you across the room, his eyes crinkling. You didn't even realize anyone was in this room. You snarl at him in reply, pacing towards the sofa and flopping face down on it. You're so angry you're shaking.

"Are you okay?" he asks. You don't answer, but growl into the cushions of the couch.

There's a moments pause, then you feel his hand and your back. You twist, preparing to take your anger out on him. Then you see the good humoured smile, the concern in his eyes. Instead of punching him you fall into his arms. Your hands grip his shirt and you cling to him.

He manages to shift you until you're on his lap, then he reclines back onto the sofa, rocking you gently.

"Want to talk about it?"

"No. Yes. Maybe. Gokudera's stupid," you murmur against his neck.

Yamamoto laughs at that, and his laughter sends a flood of warmth through your system, sedating the anger. His hand is rubbing soft circles on your back. He presses his lips against the top of your head.

Your anger is mostly evaporated now, although you can still feel little flecks of aggression. You tilt your head back and meet Yamamoto's gaze. His smile droops a little when he sees the seriousness of your features. His gaze shifts into baseball mode, eyes flashing with an intensity to match your own.

You reach up but his head's moving before you even have your hand tangled in his hair. Your mouths smash together, all clashing teeth and fighting for dominance. You focus your aggression on the kiss, grip his hair tighter and tug a little. He hisses into your mouth, one hand cradling your head, the other on your hip.

When you break apart he lets out a soft pant, then smiles again.

"I should get your angry more often."


End file.
